<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a letter to a rietveld. by feyre_darling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137739">a letter to a rietveld.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyre_darling/pseuds/feyre_darling'>feyre_darling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A letter to Kaz, A slight poem if I may call it that, F/M, POV Inej Ghafa, and that is all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyre_darling/pseuds/feyre_darling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i want to fix you, rietveld,</p>
<p>just as you and your darkness have fixed me, in so many unearthly, complicated ways.</p>
<p>(a letter to kaz, from inej.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a letter to a rietveld.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i used to say it was not my job to fix you. </p>
<p>you, with your dark eyes and cold hands and shadows contouring all the sharp edges; blurring and glinting against the moonlight in a haze of movement and light and covered hands. </p>
<p>you, silently plotting, grinding teeth as you walk with uneven gait, echoes tapping against the cobblestones, reverberating across the street where blood runs free and fast between the gaps of stone you so graciously let your feet plunge into. </p>
<p>you, and your birds- death forever circling the skies above your head; they follow you as the blood runs and the waters rush in, never quite managing to take you under. </p>
<p>i used to say it was not my job to fix you, but it seems, as we grow older, that i was wrong.</p>
<p>when we work together; sitting on the roof, far away from the blood and smoke and the bustling city you grew up in, i see parts of you i have never seen before- parts you have never let me see. </p>
<p>when the gloves are off, when your hair is longer and eyes less bitter and somehow the edges of your being are softer, so soft i can touch your face and it no longer cuts my hand as it once did- that’s when i know that i was wrong. it is not my job to fix you, but a want. </p>
<p>i want to fix you. i want your hand in my hair, softening at the touch. braiding a coil down my back, brushing it out and re-tying it, laying on our backs under soft sheets as the moonlight hovers over head, a glint of light against the darkness. not touching, but not needing to. there is no need to.</p>
<p>standing on the stern of a ship, watching your dark figure stride away and knowing that in three months i’ll be back through your open window, tracing the lines of your jaw with a ghostly whisper, watching the rise and fall of your breath, eyes closed. </p>
<p>when your eyes are closed there is a stillness to your being that cannot be seen in daylight.</p>
<p>the sharp contours of your face, softened by the moonlight, quietening the fire that sparks in those eyes until the flames devour you whole.</p>
<p>every day it sets you alight, and every night under the moon and soft sheets, the stillness comes like a wave and puts the fire out.<br/>
one day i would like to be that wave.</p>
<p>i would like to be the one to do that for you,</p>
<p>to be the calm that extinguishes your fire, the one that rages with revenge and burns with insanity. </p>
<p>for rietveld, it burns. rietveld, rietveld, rietveld-</p>
<p>-for that is who you truly are, and always have been.</p>
<p>i want to fix you, rietveld,</p>
<p>just as you and your darkness have fixed me, in so many unearthly, complicated ways.</p>
<p>and i know, as we lay here in between your cold sheets, not touching but not needing to- for there is something stronger than touch that binds us together.</p>
<p>that despite the trail of bloodshed and misery and rage that has followed us since were too young to understand what it all meant, there is something there worth fighting for. </p>
<p>i will help you, and you will help me- and together we will come up from underwater and breathe in the cold full air as if it is the last thing we will ever do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>